1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam collector for a high power electron beam tube, and particularly to a collector having a metallic hollow body for receiving the electron beam, a metallic outer body, and a casing of electrically insulating material interposed between the two metallic bodies.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,980 illustrates an electron beam collector in which the hollow body consists of a relatively massive inner part comprising a hollow body, with an array of yieldable fins, connected to the insulating casing. The longitudinal fins are supported by oblique grooves in the hollow body. This arrangement has the advantage that a favorable thermal transfer is maintained between the hollow body and the insulating casing, and stresses due to differences in the expansion of the bodies are absorbed by the fins and cannot result in excessive pressure on the insulating casing. However, the solder connections between the individual ribs and the insulating casing are relatively large in area, resulting in a probability of local separations, which interrupt the heat transmission. It is not effective to change the construction of the aforesaid patent by making the ribs narrower, since this not only increases the manufacturing expense, but also narrows the heat conduction paths at the roots of the individual longitudinal ribs, as the inner ends of the grooves approach each other.
The German Auslegeschrift No. 1,614,681 describes an arrangement for soldering fins to an insulating ceramic plate. However, since the construction described there does not comprise an assembly in which the insulating casing surrounds the fins, there is no contemplation of problems which arise due to different rates of thermal expansion in a radial direction.
It is desirable to provide an arrangement in which maximum heat conduction is possible, with reduced probability of breaks in the heat transmission elements.